1000 Beautiful Things
by TheLennoxFan
Summary: Finally updated! "For the love of God and all things holy, don't shoot us!"
1. Prologue

**1000 Beautiful Things**

So, I thought the Glee fanfiction archives needed a good zombie story. This story will contain blood, guts, sex, and offensive language, all which are necessary for a good horror story. Also, there is femslash because I feel like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, no matter how much I want to…

**Prologue**

It began in Pennsylvania. In Pittsburgh. Some decrepit grandma in an old folks snapped and killed her nurse. Mauled him. She was found standing over his dead body dripping his blood onto the urine and who knows what else stained carpet. They put her in the pen. Muncy. Said she'd die there. The bitch was crazy, the guards said. America scorned officials for throwing an 80 something year old in a state prison. Picket sign riots at the gate. Then came the escape. Three 250 plus pound guards dead. Their throats ripped out, the more detailed reports stated. Jane Louise Johnson, the "harmless elderly woman" from Pittsburgh, gone without a trace.

**4 Months Later**

Everyone had heard of the recent mysterious deaths in the Ohio countryside. Maimed bodies. Missing persons. Presumed dead. Baffled law enforcement and doctors. They thought they had one of the killers. Tried to eat the face of the officer handcuffing him. Insane, they said. The tests conducted at the mental hospital came back inconclusive. German sheperds combed the forests for more crazy ass killers. There had to be more. Dead people were still turning up regularly. A heinous killing spree, the media called it.

But that didn't matter to Rachel Berry. In Lima, Ohio, CNN news reports were vastly less important than high school drama, boys, and the quest for Broadway. The fact that the last body was found five miles outside of town was a far away thought. She was too busy to be bothered by psycho Hannibal Lecter style murderers. In fact, William McKinley High seemed to be completely devoid of talk about blood thirsty serial killers. Mostly the talk concerned hunky football players, geeky art kids, and pregnant cheerleaders. However, the conversation topic of choice would change drastically on a cloudy Tuesday in September and the school would be forever changed by the events that followed that fateful day.

* * *

So that is the end of the background fun. Just a teaser, really. Please R&R. I would love constructive criticism. Tell me if you like my idea. I hope to update again soon. Hopefully with a nice long meaty chapter. He he. Thanks for reading! P.S. my choice of title will be explained in future chapters.


	2. Don't Let it Bring You Down

1000 Beautiful Things

**Chapter 1: **Don't Let it Bring You Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. I did ask Santa for it though!

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this second chapter up. It is a little longer and contains much more action, including some zombie action!

* * *

Her day had already been horrible. She had confidently strutted through the front doors of William McKinley High School at exactly 7:50 a.m. A grape slushie was promptly thrown in her face. She had then stumbled into the nearest bathroom, the syrup burning her eyes and temporarily blinding her. As she pushed through the door, she could hear several male voices laughing. At her. She forced her eyes open. Urinals. Fuck. She had run into the adjacent room and straight into Quinn Fabray accompanied by her cronies. Quinn and Santana had laughed and said hateful things while Brittany just stood off to the side waiting for them to finish and saying nothing. As they left, the blonde had slipped a travel pack of sanitizing hand wipes into Rachel's hand without a word.

Rachel spent first and second period in the bathroom cleaning herself up and trying to compose herself. In third, her English teacher had assigned her this ridiculous project. A list of 100 things she liked about one person. She hadn't been able to think of anyone to write about besides Finn and her dads, both of which were social suicide. She spent Spanish glaring at the back of Quinn's head, wishing for a hate list assignment. A hockey player had shoved her into a row of lockers on her way to lunch. The same egotistical, pig-headed jerk had stolen her pudding right off of her tray as she sat alone in the cafeteria. Tapioca.

Needless to say, Rachel was a bundle of nerves by the time glee club practice rolled around. So when Puck had the audacity to ask who died and made her queen when she was busting her ass trying to get this group of unmotivated juvenile delinquents ready for sectionals, she erupted like Mount Vesuvius. With Mr. Shue gone, there was nothing to stop her from screaming at him until her face turned purple (about six minutes) while the rest of the club looked on in disbelief at the words spilling from her lips.

She slammed the door after she stormed out. Loudly. She could hear someone following her, so she walked faster. Like she was trying to win a power walking competition or something. She power walked right into Suzy Pepper. She backed away, eyes glued to the floor to apologize. Suzy stumbled. Right into a wall. She was wheezing. Coughing like she couldn't breathe. She clutched at the lockers. Slimy strings of saliva dripped from her lips and onto the shiny linoleum floor. Her skin was a sickly oatmeal color tinged with pale blue. Her eyes were red and blood shot.

"What's happening to her!?" Rachel spun around at the panicked voice. She took in blonde hair, blue eyes, and a red uniform. She was unable to respond as Suzy dropped to the ground, not breathing. Brittany acted first, running down the hall screaming for a nurse or something. Rachel couldn't bring herself to move. She stood there, in shock, staring at Suzy's lifeless form.

Those that were left in the building began flood into the hall, drawn by Brittany's calls for help. Coach Tanaka and Miss Pillsbury shoved through the semi circle that had formed. The coach crouched down next to the fallen girl and checked her vitals. He turned to the redhead and shook his head. Miss Pillsbury then pointed to a bandage wrapped around the girl's left wrist. He slowly unwound it. The wound beneath it was crescent moon shaped. Black and pus filled. The smell was indescribable. Miss Pillsbury shot towards the closest bathroom. She was closely followed by Quinn.

Horrified faces stared at the scene before them. Suddenly, the lifeless body twitched. Then it jerked. And moaned. And sat up. Suzy then proceeded to grab Coach Tanaka's shoulder hard and took a sizable chunk out of his neck. With her teeth. Pandemonium. Mr. Shue hurriedly called for the police and an ambulance. Tanaka fell to the floor, hand not able to stop the gushing blood flowing freely from his neck. Suzy rose and stepped toward the crown. The piece of neck still hung loosely from her teeth. Blood dribbled down her chin and onto her Backstreet Boys t-shirt.

Another step. Students and teachers scattered. Rachel stood still, transfixed. Suzy darted towards her, arms outstretched, teeth bared. A soft hand grabbed Rachel's and almost jerked her arm off pulling her out of Suzy's reach and into a nearby deserted classroom. She turned, not expecting to meet Kurt's eyes. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"I couldn't let you be maimed by a crazed cannibal, even if you are annoying as hell. Plus, we need you for sectionals." She nodded, not sure how to respond. "And I guess you have grown on me since our makeover bonding experience." Rachel rolled her eyes at this and thanked him with a genuine smile. He patted her on the shoulder somewhat condescendingly before sticking his nose back into the air.

Suddenly, the door knob jiggled before the door behind Kurt burst open. She grabbed him by his designer jacket and forcefully shoved him out of the way of the charging maniac. He gasped and gripped Rachel's sweater vest. Suzy moved closer. The only sounds in the room were the heavy breathing of the two glee clubbers and the drip dripping of the blood dribbling down Suzy's chin from her recent victims. She inched forward until she was eye to eye with Rachel. Her eyes had clouded over and the whites had turned blood red. She smelled rancid.

Rachel slowly backed away, pushing Kurt behind her, until her rear bumped into the teacher's desk. Her hand searched the surface of the desk frantically behind her back until it closed around a pair of scissors. Hands shaking. Body tensing. Crazy killer lunging. Grabbing. Screaming. She couldn't tell if it was Kurt or herself as she struggled to hold Suzy back. Door bursting open. Cops. They tackled Suzy to the ground and handcuffed her as she twisted and turned, apparently trying to bite them as well. They dragged her out. She began making a noise that was something between a moan and a shriek. Rachel had to hold her ears. She had no idea what had just happened and she wasn't sure she even wanted to think about it.

Kurt was still clinging to her after the cop that questioned them about the attack closed the door. She took one of his hands in hers. He jumped slightly before meeting her eyes and visibly relaxing. He squeezed her hand in unspoken thanks and cautiously led her back into the hallway. They searched the crowd until they found the other glee kids huddled together engaged in a frenzied discussion about psycho Suzy. Kurt was immediately ambushed by Mercedes, Artie and Tina, who hugged him and checked for injuries. Finn was too busy tending to Quinn and Puck too busy watching them and the rest too busy waiting to talk to Kurt to even notice her existence. Typical.

She sighed and turned away from them, intent on asking the nearest policeman if she could go home, when a hand grabbed her arm. She spun around to face the individual, fists clenched, ready to kick their ass if they wanted to eat her face off, but was met by a cowering Brittany, blue eyes wide. Rachel blushed and muttered a pathetic sounding apology; however, Brittany surprised her by wrapping her slender arms around her waist. Rachel went stiff, but when the blonde didn't relinquish her hold, she hesitantly moved her own arms to encircle the taller girl's back. Brittany gave her one final squeeze before pulling back, smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay. I would have been sad if Suzy had eaten you." She cocked her head to the side, waiting for Rachel's reply.

Rachel was sure that she looked at the blonde like she had grown an extra head, but she was unable to say anything as the rest of the glee clubbers migrated their way, asking Brittany if they could have a movie night at her place, since it was Friday and they were all too shaken up to go home anyway. Brittany accepted since her parents were gone that weekend and she didn't want to be alone either and smiled at Rachel again, asking her if she would like to come. The others looked like they wanted to protest, but Brittany and Kurt sent them looks that silenced them.

Rachel finally returned Brittany's smile and accepted her offer, hoping to improve her relationships with the only people in the school that even came close to accepting her.

* * *

So, I don't really have an official sneak peak of the next chapter for you, but I will tell you that it involves Brittany in combat boots. Please leave a review! I like to know what you think! Thanks to those who reviewed last time!


	3. Songs of Mass Destruction

**1000 Beautiful Things**

Chapter 2: Songs of Mass Destruction

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I can't even pay my own tuition.

* * *

Rachel ended up sitting on Brittany's couch, nestled between the armrest and the blonde herself, watching Wedding Crashers. Somehow, if it was possible, considering that there were five people sitting on the piece of furniture that was meant for three, Brittany had snuggled closer into her side during the film. This puzzled Rachel, not that it was Brittany, as the girl had never been outwardly cruel to her, but that she didn't really mind the contact. She could feel the blonde shaking with laughter at the movie and she just felt warm and… something else she didn't want to think about.

When she thought about it honestly, she didn't know why the fact that Brittany seemed to want to make friends shocked her so much. While the blonde had, in the beginning, set out with Quinn and Santana to bring down the glee club, she had been the first of the Cheerios to embrace the dysfunctional glee club family. Rachel pondered that maybe she was next on the cheerleader's 'geeks to befriend' list, but then realized that it would probably benefit her to not question the origins of her new friend. So she just sat in silence for the duration of the movie letting the blonde snuggle herself into her side.

* * *

The first time Brittany mentioned zombies, everyone in the kitchen helping her prepare snacks for the evening dropped what they were doing to stare at her. Santana, who had been flirting with Puck whilst chopping celery spoke first, knife still in hand.

"What, you mean Suzy? I'm pretty sure she just snapped, Britt. We all saw it coming. Well, I mean, not that she would put Coach Tanaka in the hospital by trying to chew through his jugular, but the attempted mauling of RuPaul over there was pretty predictable," explained the dark haired cheerleader, motioning to Rachel with the knife.

Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to mixing the ranch seasoning into a tub of sour cream. Brittany sent her an apologetic smile and handed her a bowl to pour the mix into.

"Guys, I'm pretty sure Brittany was j-j-just making a joke, weren't you?" Tina asked from her seat across from the blonde on a barstool on the other side of the island. The others in the kitchen laughed somewhat nervously, waiting for the blonde to answer.

Brittany just grinned; laughing along, before remembering what Tina had asked and looked at the others in the room gravely. "No, I was being serious."

"Really?" Artie deadpanned, shooting Santana a look to which she shrugged. "So, you really think Suzy was" he squinted at her "undead?"

Brittany nodded solemnly in response.

"In that case, Coach Tanaka would be infected. The news said that he was in critical condition but that the doctors had been able to stabilize him." Brittany nodded again.

"He _is_ infected. I told the paramedics that they should put him in high security quarantine, but they just looked at me like I was an idiot."

"I wonder why." Puck interjected sarcastically.

"I just don't get why people won't accept that the beginning of a zombie apocalypse is upon us." Rachel gave the girl a sidelong glance and felt her heart sink as she realized that she was completely serious and not just trying to brighten the dreary mood that seemed to have settled on the entire day.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Like that movie, Dawn of the Dead?" Brittany shook her head.

"Psh… That movie is totally unrealistic." Everyone in the room seemed to relax at her words and looked expectantly at her to burst out in laughter or something, but then she opened her mouth again. "The real virus that turns people into zombies has a longer incubation period. You wouldn't wake up one morning with everyone in your neighborhood turned into mobs of the undead. It would happen gradually over a span of three to four days."

Santana slapped her self in the forehead and Tina and Artie groaned. Rachel was tempted to change the subject, but she couldn't help but be intrigued by the blonde's adamancy that the world as they knew it was slipping into the grips of a global disaster. She had never heard the girl sound so knowledgeable about anything but hairography before this point. The group stared at Brittany for a few awkward moments.

Mercedes spoke up first. "Hey, isn't that the movie where the pregnant chick gets bitten and turns into a zombie and then gives birth to a zombie baby and then they all get shot."

Quinn's face drained of color and Finn protectively wrapped his arms about her waist before shooting Mercedes a withering death glare.

"That wouldn't happen in real life either. The virus would kill the baby and _then _turn the mother into a flesh eating, unfeeling, zombie."

"Oh, that's much better." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I think you watch too many movies."

"Did the doctor drop you on your head after you were born or something?" Santana was about to berate Puck for insulting her best friend when Brittany cut her off.

"Have you not seen the signs?" Everybody in the room looked at her like she was. "Look, do you remember when that lady from the nursing home in Pittsburgh attacked her nurse?" Most of the teens nodded slowly. "Well, she was infected. They sent her to jail, but she escaped and probably infected someone else, who infected someone else, who- you get the picture. Well, there have been several deaths in this area the past couple of weeks and also 'kidnappings'. But what if they weren't kidnapped? What if they were zombified instead and are actually out there eating and zombifying more people?" Blank stares. She huffed in annoyance. "Suzy lives out in the country near where the last body, well, what was left of it, was found. She got bitten and didn't tell anyone and became a zo-"

Puck cut her off. "Don't say that word again!" Brittany looked at him with wide blue eyes and shrunk down a little bit at the angry look on his face. "Listen to yourself! You're absolutely nuts! Didn't your parents tell you not to believe what you see in movies? Are you really that-"

"Noah!" Rachel shouted, surprising everyone in the room. "Would it kill you to show some tact when trying to express your feelings? Brittany was only attempting to provide a plausible, however unbelievable it sounds, theory to the cause of Suzy Pepper's…" she searched for a suitable word that would hopefully not piss anyone off, "outburst."

Brittany met Rachel's dark gaze with watery blue eyes and a trembling lip. "You don't believe me either?" Rachel felt something in her chest clench and she reached for the blonde's fingers that were resting on the black granite countertop. Upon touching them, they were immediately ripped from her grasp. "I even told you about my zombie preparedness plan!"

Rachel thought of a moment a couple of months ago when she and the cheerleader had worked on harmonies after practice and Brittany had gone off on some tangent about horror films, particularly the ones that involved zombies. While she had been amused that her peer seemed to posses a wealth of knowledge on the gruesome subject, she had been distracted with reading the sheet music for her upcoming solo and had not paid much attention the girl's excited babbling. She sent the blonde a sheepish smile and received a smoldering glare in return.

"Wait," it was Artie that spoke this time. "A zombie preparedness plan?" Brittany just huffed and turned her back to the group.

Santana sighed at her friend's antics. "Yeah, she has one. She told me about once when she stayed the night after a football game. I didn't think she was actually serious."

Brittany turned around with a pained expression on her face. "Why would I joke about something like that? We're talking about the obliteration…ment of humanity! I thought you of all people would believe me."

"I'm sorry Britt." Brittany looked embarrassed and Rachel was sure that she was about to burst into tears and knew she had to diffuse the tension somehow. However, before she had a chance to respond, her ringtone echoed through the otherwise silent kitchen. She whispered an apology to the occupants of the room before ducking into the adjacent dining room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, daddy. Are you alright? You sound tired."

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day. Honey, dad and I are going to have to stay here longer than we thought."

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

"Everything is fine, so far. A lot of people have just come through the ER with a strange illness no one here has seen before. You shouldn't worry about it." She felt a sinking feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. He throat constricted and she had trouble getting words out of her mouth.

"What is it? Is it, like, swine flu or something?" She closed her eyes, wishing.

"No. It's nothing like that. These people are hysterical. One of them even bit Dr. Thomas before we could restrain him. We can't even seem to find a pulse on some of the patients." Rachel gasped at this, remembering Brittany's words, before panicking.

"You and dad haven't been bitten, have you?"

"Oh, no. Not for lack of the patients trying though. We started immediately strapping them down after the first incident."

"Please- Please be careful daddy."

"Honey, where are you right now?"

"I'm at Brittany's house. She's from glee club. We're just watching movies. The rest of the club is here too."

"Do you think you can stay there for the night?" She swore that he could hear her heart beating over the phone. It felt like it was going to come out of her chest at any moment.

"Daddy, is everything alright?" He sighed over the phone.

"Sweetheart, everything is fine. I just am not sure what time dad and I will be able to get home and I don't want you home alone tonight."

"Daddy?"

"These people we are checking in are insane, Rachel. They have no idea what they're doing. They just mindlessly attack anything that moves. You're safer where you are with your friends. Promise me that you'll stay there?"

"I promise."

"Thanks, honey. I have to go. We're getting more patients in. I love you. See you in the morning." She could hear someone shrieking in the background and others yelling for restraints. She took a deep, calming breath that didn't help much to relieve the terror was feeling in that moment.

"Bye, daddy. I love you too." She hung up and leaned against the wall, trying to will back the tears threatening to fall and regain control of her racing heart.

When she walked back into the kitchen, she knew her face was probably as white as a sheet. Kurt looked at her in concern.

"Rachel, who called?"

"It was one of my dads. They both work at the hospital as nurses in the ER. He was calling to tell me that they wouldn't be home until late tonight because there has been an outbreak of some sort of illness." She paused to swallow. "The symptoms are similar to what happened to Suzy this afternoon." Everyone looked around the room uneasily.

Quinn pulled away from Finn's embrace and put a hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Why don't you humor yourself and, uh, show us your zom-, I mean, your preparedness plan?"

Brittany almost beamed and bounded up the stairs, her ponytail and skirt bouncing. She yelled something about needing to get her supplies over her shoulder. Quinn then turned to glare at Rachel.

"You'd better not be messing with us, Berry"

"Lay off of her Quinn." The ex-cheerleader rolled her eyes at Kurt before walking back into Finn's arms and nuzzling into his chest. Kurt met Rachel's eyes before pantomiming gagging himself. She held in a laugh and sent him a grateful smile.

At that moment, Brittany made her reappearance. Rachel took one look at the girl and felt her mouth go dry. The blonde was still clad in her cheerleading uniform, but she had traded in her white tennis shoes for a pair of black, buckled combat boots that went up to about three inches below he knees. She had a hunting rifle resting on her shoulder and ammunition straps crossing over her chest. She had also taken it upon herself to smudge black make up under each of her eyes so she looked a bit like a cheerleader soldier quarterback in some kind of twisted porno movie. The only words Rachel could come up with were 'freaking sexy.' She then realized that Brittany, who was ,admittedly, not the brightest crayon in the box, was holding a firearm.

The room was silent and everyone gawked at the blonde for a several awkward moments before Brittany realized that all the eyes in the room were resting on the gun in her arms. She also noticed that the looks in her friends' eyes portrayed various levels of horror. She smirked before speaking.

"No, it's not loaded. Yes, I do know how to load it," Puck opened his mouth to say something, but the cheerleader beat him to the punch, "and shoot it. And yes, I know where the safety is." She still saw many unanswered questions in her friends' faces and sighed. "My dad and I used to go hunting a lot until I got involved with the Cheerios. He taught me everything he knows about shooting and even bought me my own rifle."

"You don't think you'll actually have to use that do you?" Brittany looked at Mercedes, her face grave.

"God, I hope not. Zombie guts do not coordinate with the colors on my uniform."

The mood in the room lightened significantly and the glee clubbers all chuckled comfortably.

"Well, why don't you put that thing down until you need it. As confident as I in you abilities, seeing a chick with a shotgun wearing a cheerleading uniform scares the shit out of me."

* * *

That's allllll folks! For now… duh, duh, duh!!!!! I promise a little more Brittany/Rachel in the next installment. Please tell me what you think!


	4. Dark Road

**1000 Beautiful Things**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee, but I bought the DVD today!!! Squee!

**Chapter 3: **Dark Road

Here's the next update! This one is even longer than the last! Yay!!! Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad you guys are liking this.

* * *

The glee clubbers bid Santana and Puck goodnight around nine. Rachel was pretty sure that they were going to go find a place to have sex, but she didn't want to say anything to upset Brittany, who she thought could be interested in the Latina. Turns out she didn't have to say anything.

"God, I wish those two would stop sneaking off to screw like bunnies, it's kind of disgusting." Everyone turned to look at the blonde.

"You know they're having sex?" Mercedes asked incredulously.

"Duh, she's my best friend. We tell each other everything." She paused for a moment. "Though I do wish she wouldn't tell me every position she and Puck have fucked in."

Everyone in the room seemed to grimace. Rachel was pretty sure that she threw up a little in her mouth.

"But, I heard that you guys got caught making out in the Cheerios locker room once," Kurt added.

"We did- Oh! Santana told me I wasn't allowed to talk about that." She threw both hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just confessed and her face flushed a deep red. "Who wants cookies? I want cookies. Let's bake some cookies!"

Rachel could see how uncomfortable the girl was about the subject. Her blue eyes were wide and darting between her friends' faces and the floor and her hands were clasped so tightly in front of her that they were turning white.

"Cookies sound great, Britt. I'll help you with the recipe."

Brittany smiled in relief at Rachel and grabbed her hand before practically skipping into the kitchen. Rachel blushed at the feeling of her fingers entwined with the blonde's but she couldn't help but grin at the fact that she had made the cheerleader smile. She could hear Matt and Mike in the living room saying their goodbyes and the front door opening. Brittany turned and grinned at her after setting the flour and baking powder on the counter. She crossed the kitchen and draped her arms around the brunette and squeezed her tight, bending down to whisper a breathy 'thank you' into her ear. She had bounced out of the kitchen to wish the boys farewell.

Rachel's face felt hot, and she was sure it was glowing red. She was sure she could still feel the other girl's breath on her ear. She had no idea why Brittany was affecting her this way. Sure, she was blonde, blue-eyed, and had legs that went on for days and when she danced her body moved in a way that could almost make Kurt swoon, but Rachel had been almost positive that she was straight. Up until this week. Up until she noticed that Brittany was HOT.

She could see her friends from her vantage point in the kitchen. She looked at Finn. Sure, he was handsome and he had an amazing voice. But, when Quinn approached him and stood on her toes to press a possessive kiss to his lips after she noticed the brunette watching her boyfriend, she felt… nothing? Not even a tinge of jealousy. She tried to make the green eyed monster rise to the surface, but he seemed content to stay out of her identity crisis. That is, until she had a mental picture of Santana and Brittany. Together in the locker room. Kissing. Touching. At that moment the monster came roaring out of its hiding spot.

She glanced at Brittany, who was currently discussing skin care with Kurt. Not for the first time, she noticed how gorgeous the blonde truly was. Her blue eyes twinkled with enthusiasm and her lips curled up in a wide smile, as she laughed at something Kurt had said. She must have felt eyes on her because she looked in Rachel's direction and smiled brightly at her before motioning for her to join the group.

She was halfway to the blonde when the front door burst open, causing Tina and Quinn to squeal in surprise. An out of breath Matt and Mark slammed the door behind themselves before locking it hurriedly and leaning against it, trying to catch their breaths. Concern was evident in all the faces in the room.

Mike spoke first, his speech broken by large gulps of air. "They're out there."

"Who? Who is out there?" Rachel was trying to stay calm.

"They're all like Suzy." Gasp. "All of them. There were probably fifteen of them coming at us." Gasp. "Made it halfway to Matt's house when the first one walked by us. Thought he was drunk. Then they just kept coming. I don't think they saw us at first. We tried to keep quiet. Then my damn cell phone rang. They all started after us then."

Matt had finally gotten control of his breathing. "They're pretty fucking fast too. We had to turn back around. There were too many of them. We barely made it back here."

"Did they follow you here?" Mike looked at Finn, who looked like he was about to pee himself.

"I don't think so. At least, I hope not."

Brittany's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, god! Santana!," she gasped out before pulling her cell phone out of her cheerleading top and running into the kitchen. Rachel's eyes followed her exit and she debated whether or not to follow her, before deciding, with a pang, that the girl would probably rather talk to her friend in privacy.

The teens all searched each others' faces in the silence for comfort, but there was none to be found. Rachel sank down onto the couch. She picked the remote up and turned the channel to a local station and turned up the volume. The rest of the group gathered around the television and listened to the emergency broadcast.

"I cannot repeat this enough," the news anchor was saying, "do not for any reason try to venture out doors. You are safest inside your home. Do not have any contact what so ever with the infected or someone who has been bitten. Officials are urging those who have been bitten to stay clear of the uninfected, preferably locking themselves in a room away from any other people. If you are in your home, it is best to reinforce all entrances into the building and to stay on the highest level. If you encounter the infected and are forced to defend yourself, the only way to stop them is to destroy the brain."

Rachel turned off the TV with a trembling hand. The teens sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being Brittany talking on the phone in the other room.

"Should w-we b-barricade the doors and windows?" Everyone looked at Tina who she flinched, expecting some sort of backlash. Quinn detached herself from Finn's iron grip and sighed.

"Good idea."

As everyone began repositioning all the heavy furniture, Rachel made her way into the kitchen. Brittany was standing stock still in the center of the room staring at her phone with an unreadable expression on her face. Rachel approached her and placed her hand on the small of the taller girl's back.

"Britt?"

Brittany turned and wrapped her arms around Rachel for the third time that day, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck. She breathed in deeply before speaking.

"They made it to Puck's alright. The house is surrounded. They're all holed up in his attic with some canned goods and a couple of guns." She made a quiet choking noise, like she was trying not to cry. "I was so worried about them. I always thought that a zombie apocalypse would be awesome, but it's not. It's scary."

Rachel didn't know anything else to do but tangle her fingers in the blonde hair and run her other hand up and down the other girl's back in an attempt to comfort her. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other before Rachel whispered, "I'm scared too."

Brittany pulled her face out of Rachel's neck and looked down at her, meeting her gaze. She placed a quick, sweet kiss on her forehead. She ran her hands down the shorter girl's arms and took her hands.

"We're going to make it."

* * *

After all the windows and doors on the first floor and the basement were sufficiently barricaded, the club collapsed, exhausted from moving furniture. Phone calls had been made to families, telling them of their whereabouts and everyone had made plans to stay at Brittany's house until conditions improved, not that they had much of a choice otherwise. Tina had been trying to contact her parents unsuccessfully for the past hour and was crying in Brittany's room while Kurt and Mercedes tried to comfort her. Santana had called Brittany back, telling her that she and Puck's mother and sister had relocated to a neighbor's house that had a second floor.

Around a quarter to midnight the teens were lounging in the living room, watching Brittany's collection of SpongeBob as the cable had stopped working an hour earlier. Suddenly, they heard beating and scratching on the front door. Rachel's hand immediately clutched at Brittany's thigh. She blushed when she grabbed bare skin and went for the other girl's hand instead. Mercedes approached the door with caution.

"Hello?"

The beating stopped for a moment. The occupants of the room glanced at one another apprehensively. Then there was a shrieky moan and the beating and scratching started up again. Mercedes moved away from the door quickly.

"Damn… At least they're barricaded out."

Mike sent Mercedes a wary look before eyeing the two by four's and ply wood nailed across the doorframe and the china cabinet that had been hastily shoved in front of the doorway.

"I don't know about that. Those things, whatever they are, they're strong as hell. We watched three of them tip over a car when we were running back here."

Rachel squeezed the hand she was holding.

"Britt… How good of a shot are you?" The blonde shrugged.

"Pretty good, I guess. I go to the shooting range sometimes. Why?" Rachel chewed on her bottom lip, her eyebrows knitted together.

"Oh… you mean, you want me to _shoot _them. Okay." Rachel raised an eyebrow at her cool demeanor. Quinn shot the other blonde an incredulous look.

"You're okay with blowing the brains out of the possible mob of diseased… things out there!?" Kurt wrinkled his nose.

"Egh… That sounds disgusting. I vote for the cleanest option." Finn grinned at him.

"_They _won't stop to let you remove your designer jacket before they maul you."

"Shoot them! Shoot them dead… again!" Brittany seemed to suddenly realize what she was agreeing to do when she turned to face Kurt so fast that Rachel was surprised that she didn't fall over. Her eyes were wide and her face had lost its color.

"You want me to _actually _shoot them!? Like, bang, you're dead?" Artie nodded.

"That's the general idea."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod…" She had her face in her hand, her mumbling and heavy breathing almost covering up the scratching on the front door. Rachel took her hands from her face and rested her forehead on the other girls, looking into her eyes and ignoring Quinn's raised eyebrows and the questioning stares of the others in the room.

"Brittany, I'm pretty sure you're the only one here who can shoot a gun. Look, if the zombies get in, we won't stand a chance. We cannot, under any circumstances, let the structure be compromised. We're safest here, together." Brittany took a few calming breaths and pulled away from the brunette nodding.

She resolutely marched to the corner and picked up her rifle and beckoned the others to follow her up the stairs. She entered her father's study and opened the window. She leaned out and looked towards her front stoop, analyzing the situation.

"There are four of them." Rachel nodded and gave her an encouraging look.

"You have to." Brittany pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in determination. She opened up a closet in the room and pulled out a similar looking gun and box of ammo and began loading it.

"Shotgun," she explained. "It'll do more damage since its pretty close range."

She raised the gun to her shoulder and peered down the barrel at her targets, using the window sill to rest her elbow on. Her hands were shaking terribly and the first shot went astray. The zombies seemed to notice the noise and stopped beating for a moment before going back to trying to tear down the door. Brittany heard wood splinter and tightened her grip, aiming for the head of the tallest one. She squeezed the trigger and almost jumped at the recoil. Pieces of its head littered the stairs in front of her house and the body lay unmoving.

She took a deep breath and took out the remaining three in quick succession. When her stoop was spattered with what she assumed to be zombie brain matter and there was no more movement to be seen, she turned to face the group, her face the color of oatmeal. She carefully put the safety on before placing the gun on the desk and collapsing into the closest person's arms. The closest person happened to be Rachel, who awkwardly put her arms around the sobbing girl.

"They used to be people! I could've just shot what used to be one of my friends!" Rachel could only stroke her hair while the others stood around the pair trying to assist in calming the girl. "They don't have any idea what they're doing because they're sick! And I killed them! Oh god! I'm a murderer!"

Rachel wasn't exactly sure how to handle a girl who was in hysterics. "No, honey. You're not a murderer. You were just protecting us because you're a great friend. And a great person." Brittany was shaking her head that was currently buried in the shorter girl's neck and muttering incoherent phrases. "It's okay. I'm here. You've got to calm down sweetie."

It took about three more minutes until the blonde was able to stop crying. Rachel was pretty sure that she was going to have to change her shirt because her shoulder was drenched in Brittany's tears and snot. The girl pulled away and swayed for a few seconds before steadying herself and wiping her nose on the back of her hand. Suddenly she ripped away from Rachel's grasp and ran from the room muttering that she was going to throw up.

* * *

Two hours later, both girls were changed into pajamas and snuggled together on the pull out couch the guys had moved from the living room into her father's study. The teens had spent some extra time reinforcing their barricades and blocking the stairs to ensure their safety through the night. Finn and Quinn had settled in Brittany's room, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt had taken the guest room, and Matt, Mike and Artie had bedded down in Brittany's parents' room. It was a tight fit for everyone to have a comfortable sleeping space upstairs, but they felt safe. Or at least as safe as they could feel without their parents on the eve of a zombie apocalypse.

Brittany was still a little shaken up, so Rachel had her currently engaged in 'girl talk.' They had mostly been talking about school and glee club, but the subject had recently been changed to their love lives.

"Have you ever had sex?" asked Rachel, snuggling down further into the warm blankets, trying to appear nonchalant. Brittany shrugged.

"Well, if you count going down on Santana as sex, then I guess I have." Rachel felt her stomach clench and she fought back a scowl.

"Most people would." Brittany shook her head.

"I don't really count it because she's never, you know, returned the favor. I'm still…" she blushed as she searched for the right word, "intact." Rachel gave her a curious look.

"If only she benefits from it, then why do you do it for her?" Brittany sighed and tangled her legs with Rachel's and moved to lay her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"Because I can't say no to her." She huffed in frustration. "I'm such a pansy."

"Britt, I just watched you blow the heads off of four cannibalistic maniacs. You are anything but a pansy."

"I'm a pansy at the things that matter."

"So saving yourself and your friends from a hoard of the undead doesn't matter?"

"Well, duh, it does. You know what I mean." Rachel giggled and snuggled closer into the blonde. Brittany sighed softly and threw her arm across the other girl's stomach. She yawned into Rachel's shoulder. Slender fingers stroked corn silk hair.

"One more night before the world as we know it goes to hell."

The blonde frowned and moved to cup the other girl's cheek. She leaned in and gently kissed Rachel's nose before moving to her chin and finally her lips. She was slightly surprised when the girl moaned quietly and opened her mouth allowing Brittany's tongue to explore. Rachel was sure that Brittany was a better kisser than both Puck and Finn combined and she gave a whimper in protest when the other girl pulled away.

"I just wanted to do that before tomorrow comes."

* * *

More to come!!!!! Please review!!!!!!


	5. Something so Right

1000 Beautiful Things

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**Chapter 4:** Something so Right

**A/N: **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I feel terrible. This semester has been hell for the theatre majors, but we just closed our last show, so I should have plenty of time to update more regularly from now on. Just wanted to let you guys know that I haven't given up on it yet. Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

When the sun began to shine through the window, Rachel stirred. She was aware that she was in an unfamiliar room, in an unfamiliar bed, and that there was someone spooning her and snoring softly into her ear. She yawned and rolled over, coming face to face with Brittany. The other girl was beautiful while she was asleep. Her corn silk hair spread out on the pillow they were sharing, mouth slightly open, the early morning sun lighting her face so that Rachel could count her every freckle. There was not a trace of makeup on the other girl's face. Rachel thought she liked her best this way.

Watching the blonde sleep reminded her of the assignment she was given the previous day in English, though it felt like several weeks had passed since then. 100 things she liked about someone. She decided that number one on the list was Brittany's kissing skills. Number two was Brittany's hugs. Number three went to waking up in Brittany's arms and now four was watching her while she slept. She made a mental note to grab some paper to write these down on, though she doubted that the assignment was even on her English teacher's mind at this point, if Mrs. Simmons still had a mind, Rachel silently corrected herself.

A quiet groan ripped her from her reverie as the girl that had been occupying her thoughts as of late stirred and blinked her eyes open.

"Good morning." Rachel reached out and pushed a strand of blonde hair behind Brittany's ear. The other girl's voice was deeper than normal and scratchy when she spoke.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Rachel nodded. They lay in silence for a few moments, just holding one another, but she knew that they couldn't stay there all day.

"I'm afraid to get up. It will mean everything that happened yesterday was real." Seeing the slightly wounded expression cross the blonde's face, she quickly expanded on her previous statement. "Not the kiss. That was… absolutely incredible. You're incredible. I just wish that I could get up and not have to deal with the virus or whatever it is that is turning everyone in this god forsaken town into rabid killing machines."

Brittany smiled, pecked Rachel on the lips and sat up, stretching. A siren was heard in the distance and the grin disappeared, a stoic expression taking its place.

"I care about you, Rachel, a lot, and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure we get through this. Together."

Rachel sat up and took Brittany's face in between her palms and kissed her deeply, moaning when the blonde opened her mouth into the kiss. She was in the middle of laying the taller girl back on the mattress when the door burst open, the intruder giving a small squeak of surprise at the sight that greeted her. The two girls on the pull out sprang apart to face Quinn. Her eyebrows were almost in her hairline and she cleared her throat a couple of times before she spoke.

"I don't mean to be a cockblock or anything, but everyone is downstairs and we thought we would talk about how we're going to handle our current situation. Do you think you could maybe join us and then you could get back to… doing whatever it is that you were about to do."

Rachel knew her face was probably verging on purple but Brittany didn't even bat an eyelash, just whispered in her ear that she was going to go to the bathroom and that she'd be back. The pregnant girl in the doorway moved into the room to let Brittany by and as soon as the other blonde's footsteps faded down the hall, she moved to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"So, Brittany, huh?" Rachel blushed and shrugged.

"I didn't exactly expect it, but yeah."

"Look, manhands, I still don't trust you and I still think you're after Finn. I don't even want to know what you're trying to do here. I have no idea what Brittany sees in you, but if you hurt her, I swear to God that will sic Santana on you."

Rachel just stared wide-eyed at the pregnant girl who was threatening her. She wasn't even sure what was going on with herself and the cheerleader. She just knew that the peppy blonde made her stomach flutter like Finn never did, especially now that his reputation was marred by the baby drama. She also knew that she would feel terrible if she ever hurt the girl who had been nothing but sweet to her when everyone else persisted to mock her. The sound of her phone ringing saved her from having to respond to the other girl in the room. She retrieved her phone from the desk next to the pull out and, seeing that it was one of her fathers, flipped it open.

"Dad?"

"Honey? Are you okay? Are you safe? I've been trying to get through all night. Cell service is getting really spotty." Her dad's voice was rough and tired sounding as he frantically questioned his daughter.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm still at Brittany's. We barricaded all the doors and boarded up all the windows on the first floor like the news said to do. And she has a small arsenal here and we have plenty of food and water for now. I mean, how long is it going to be like this?"

"Thank God. We were so worried about you. They closed down the hospital early this morning. There was no way to deal with everyone who has been bitten. There's nothing we could do for them anyway, except watch while they slowly go crazy."

"You and daddy are okay, right? Neither of you has been bitten?"

"No. Got close, but we're fine."

"Where are you now?"

"We made it to a gas station with some of our coworkers." Rachel became aware of the background noises on her father's side of the line. Inconsistent pounding and shouting. And moaning.

"Dad, what's going on over there?" Her dad was silent. All she could hear was his shaky breathing. "Dad!"

"There're all around us. The barricades aren't going to hold up much longer. We're getting ready to make a break for it. I didn't want you to worry about it."

"Dad, no. That's suicide! You know the chances of you all getting through the crowd without one of you getting bitten are next to none. You don't even know how many there are out there!"

"Maybe, but we're not going to wait for them to get in. We'd really have no chance against them then. Look, we found a way to get on the roof. We're going to make a stand from there. We've got a friend with a van coming to get us."

"Are you sure he's coming? What if I-"

"No! Don't you dare! You are going to stay in that house until we come to get you."

"But dad, you're all the way on the other side of town. Just get somewhere safe. I'll be okay here. Promise me you won't worry about me." She fought back a sob. She felt a hand on her other wrist rubbing comforting circles and met Quinn's eyes that were filled with something akin to empathy, or at least friendly concern, something that she had never seen before. She went back to her conversation with her dad. "Just promise me that I'll see you again."

"Sweetheart, you know I can't make any promises." She heard her dad swallow hard over the line. "I want you to know that your daddy and I are so proud of you and that we love you more than you could ever fathom." Rachel's tears were flowing freely.

"Dad, don't say that," she managed to choke out.

"Honey, promise me you'll stay there. That you won't come looking for us. I could never forgive myself if you did and something happened-" he stifled what sounded like a sob.

"I-I promise. I love you dad." She could hear her other father telling everyone that everything was ready to go. Her father's voice was choked with emotion when he responded.

"We love you too, sweetheart."

She managed to close her phone before she broke down. Quinn's comforting touches moved to her back as she bent over, her face almost in her own lap, sobbing uncontrollably. She was suddenly aware that she was being bodily lifted until her weight was resting on someone else's thighs. She was about to berate Quinn for trying to pick her up while she was pregnant when the sugary sweet, candy like smell of Brittany's shampoo drifted into her nose. She opened her eyes to take in flaxen locks and concerned blue eyes looking down and promptly buried her face in the chest of the other girl and squeezed her tightly.

It took another five minutes for Rachel to gain control over her emotions and tears. She took a couple of deep breaths before disentangling herself from the blonde. She noticed that Quinn had left, probably when she was blubbering into her maybe girlfriend's cleavage. Brittany peppered her face with kisses and used her thumbs to wipe away the trails the tears had left down her cheeks.

Rachel leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss on the blonde's upper lip.

"Thank you."

* * *

When she had changed and finally made it down to the den where all the other club members were, she saw faces that matched her own; hopeless. She knew she couldn't have been the only one concerned about her family's whereabouts. Most had lost contact at some point in the night. The only ones who were sure of their loved ones' safeties were Kurt, whose dad was securely locked in his garage, and Brittany, whose parents were in Holland at the moment. They were aware that cell service had become anything but reliable, but it didn't keep them from thinking, and imagining, the worst.

They all looked at Brittany to start the meeting. Her blue eyes went wide and she searched her friends' faces for an answer for all the attention directed at her.

"Well, this is you house." Tina cleared her throat at Mercedes and gave her a pointed look. "And you obviously know the most about how to survive this, since we wouldn't even believe you. We're really sorry about that."

Rachel took Brittany's hand in hers in the space between them on the couch and squeezed in a silent apology. She was rewarded by a shy grin and twinkling blue eyes. She then turned her smile on the rest of the room.

"It's okay. I know I must have sounded kinda crazy to you guys."

"B-b-but you were r-right and we were horrible t-to you."

"Just tell us what you know," Mike prompted sending the blonde a smile that had Rachel sending him a protective glare that resulted in a very confused looking Mike Chang.

"Well, we're safest here. We have enough water and food for the time being and since the electricity is still on, that makes it even better. I guess the first thing we need to do is gather anything we could use as weapons and plan out what we will do if the zombies get in here."

"But that would never happen, right?" The grave faces starring back at Mercedes was answer enough.

* * *

Quinn looked warily at the crowbar that had been shoved into her hands.

"We won't get close enough to them for me to actually have to use this, will we? I mean, shouldn't the pregnant chick get a gun?"

"Quinn, you know shooting a gun wouldn't be good for the baby," Rachel chastised gently.

"Yeah, and they'll have to get through me first," Finn said while taking a practice swing with the Louisville Slugger he was wielding, nearly taking off Kurt's head in the process.

"Wow, I feel so reassured. I just don't get why Treasure Trail over there," Brittany sent her a scathing look, she sighed. "Sorry, I don't get why _Rachel _gets a gun and I don't."

"Quinn if I may," she ignored the pregnant girl huffing and rolling her eyes, "I think Brittany chose me to have a firearm because since you are pregnant, you have extra hormones running through your system, which can hinder you ability to make rational decisions in times of stress. My lifelong training for stardom has provided me with nerves of steel, which allows me to function almost normally in moments of great peril."

"Thanks for that Berry. I'm glad you think I'm a hormonal teenager who makes bad decisions." She squinted, thinking about what she had just said. "Wait- please don't respond to that."

The teens spent the remainder of the morning reinforcing their surroundings and taking turns listening to the radio set up in the living room, hoping for more positive news. They had started boiling the water they were using for drinking and food preparation because Brittany insisted that contamination was possible. No one argued with her logic.

* * *

By mid day, reaching anyone via cell phones became next to impossible. Rachel hadn't been able to reach her parents since the emotional phone conversation of that morning. She tried her best to block out the throbbing in her chest, but every time she looked into the face of a fellow glee club member and saw the baggy eye lids and worried frowns that she was sure mirrored her own, her body betrayed her and she had to stare at her feet, blinking back tears.

Although Rachel was a firm believer that distractions were created by Satan to prevent the lazy and weak from contributing to society, she knew that they all needed a distraction in the worst way. Thankfully, that distraction came in the early evening.

Around five o' clock, Rachel was in the kitchen attempting to prepare a meal high in nutrients that would also keep them full for a fair amount of time since they hadn't begun to ration their food sources. Suddenly a loud banging was heard on the front door, much like the previous night. Brittany, who had been on radio duty at the bar, grabbed her shotgun, cocked it and walked towards the stairs with her jaw set. Rachel found her maybe girlfriend's badassedness incredibly sexy and followed closely to see how everything would play out. The gleeks that had heard the commotion also followed her to the office.

The blonde threw open the window and leaned out, gun raised.

"For the love of God and all things holy, don't shoot us!"

"Puck!?"

"No, it's Gandhi. Now let us in!"

"All the downstairs entrances are barricaded." Santana shot Brittany a panicked look.

"Why the fuck would you do that!?" Puck's mother shot her a disapproving look as she covered her daughter's ears. "What? You expect me to grow a fucking conscience when we're trapped outside in a fucking town full of fucking maniacs and we just watched your neighbors get their fucking brains eaten out by fucking zombies? Fuck!"

Puck looked up at the window, winked at Quinn, who shot him a disgusted glare and moved out of his line of sight. "So, are you people going to let us in or what?"

Rachel surveyed the situation. They could unbarricade one of the windows or doors, but that would take time and possibly compromise the structure. There was the possibility of climbing up to the window, but that would be dangerous, especially for Puck's mother and little sister. She heard a sound and looked up the drive way. Zombies. Four of them. Fuck dangerous, they were going to climb.

"You're going to have to climb, Noah! Climb up the terrace to the window! We'll pull you in!"

"Are you out of your fucking mind, Berry?! There is no way I'm climbing that thing!" Santana crossed her arms and stared up at the open window defiantly.

Rachel arched an eyebrow at the angry Latina.

"Well, I guess you're okay with becoming dinner then." The brunette shrugged from the window. The foursome standing in the front yard slowly turned to see the horde of zombies quickly approaching.

"Holy shit!!!" Puck immediately shoved his mother and little sister towards the terrace before hoisting Santana over his shoulder and following closely. The dark haired cheerleader flailed her legs and arms and shrieked unattractively.

"Puck, put me down! I have legs. Oh my god! They're getting closer! Run faster, run faster!!!"

It would have been comical had it not been a matter of life or death. Still, Rachel had to resist the urge to smirk at the fact that one of her constant tormentors was currently scared shitless and she was perfectly safe. She sighed despite herself and touched Brittany's arm, knowing that the terrified girl was her best friend.

"Maybe you should give them a little help."

"I think you're right," the blonde nodded.

She aimed the shot gun out the window and blew off the closest zombie's head. The gagging sounds Santana made led her to believe that the Latina had been splattered with diseased brain matter. She took out one that reminded her a bit of a crazed lumberjack when it got too close to the house. The last three were easy shots. Moments later, a small face appeared at the open window and the group helped hoist Puck's sister and his mother into the small room. That was followed by Puck himself dragging a carnage covered and cursing Santana behind him.

As soon as he released her, she slapped him hard on the face, punched him in the chest three times and cussed him out in Spanish before storming out of the room, everyone providing her with a wide berth. Puck just held his face and chest, looking as if her was trying not to cry. As soon as the Latina was down the hall and out of earshot, Rachel reached for the bottle of air freshener on the desk and sprayed copious amounts throughout the room causing the other occupants of the room to cough. She was not going to sleep in a room that smelled like zombie.

Brittany made her way from the window over to the brunette, wrenching the can from her death grip and putting it back in its place. "I think I understand what you meant now about me protecting my friends by shooting the zombies. I didn't even think about it this time. I don't even feel bad about it, really. They were going to eat S and Puck and his mom and his cute little sister. Does that make me an awful person?" She met the other girl's gaze with wide blue eyes and a protruding bottom lip.

The other occupants of the room deserted, feeling an emotion riddled make out session coming. The girls thought they were being sneaky, but the unresolved sexual tension that surrounded them whenever they were together was undeniable. Mercedes muttered a, "horndogs" under her breath as she left. Quinn sent her friend and the girl she hadn't given enough credit to in the past an unreadable smile before closing the door behind her.

"Hi," Brittany grinned at the singer shyly after bidding her friends goodbye.

"You're not an awful person." Rachel tucked a blonde strand of hair behind the cheerleader's ear. "You're the most beautiful person I know, inside and out."

Brittany smiled. "You're pretty all over too."

The two teens stared at one another before Rachel lunged and tackled the other girl to the couch and connected their lips. The next five minutes were filled with teeth, tongues, hands roaming over clothes, and small moans and whimpers. The two were so lost in one another that they didn't even notice the door opening.

"Jesus H. Christ!"

* * *

So I have been working on an AU Quinn/Rachel story involving storm chasing Quinn and Broadway star Rachel. I've still got a ton of work to do on that one and I want to get a bit more into this one before I post anything else, but please tell me what you think. I am pretty stoked about it. I am going to start working on another chapter for this one as soon as possible. Please review!


End file.
